internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2107
As the Barmy Army sang mournfully of their desire to go home, Australia completed a pounding of England in Perth to regain the Ashes lost in 2009. Mitchell Johnson was a fitting taker of the last wicket, a short ball to James Anderson an equally fitting manner in which to take it. England have been bullied and battered from the second afternoon in Brisbane when Johnson blew the touring middle order away. In all it has taken only 14 days for Australia to end four years of torment. Of the current team only Michael Clarke had experienced an Ashes victory before. The overwhelming margin of victory was the culmination of a campaign that began in England earlier this year, a series loss away from home used to gather intelligence on England and generate confidence within a team rejuvenated by the appointment of the new coach, Darren Lehmann. There were tears among Australia's players at the WACA Ground after a morning on which they were made to wait by the admirable Ben Stokes, who sculpted a maiden century on a pitch that had become patchworked with deep and wide cracks. Johnson's dismissal of Matt Prior opened up one end, then Nathan Lyon defeated Stokes after lunch to begin the final drive to victory. Johnson's wickets gave him 23 for the series so far, a major marker of the gap between the teams. Stokes and Matt Prior had begun with the target of getting through to the second new ball, something England's middle order had failed to do on the third morning. They managed this despite the odd ball deviating dramatically off the pitch's widening cracks, as Stokes crept closer to a century. Australian nerves were evident in the fidgets of the fielders, while Ryan Harris' brow furrowed more deeply with every ball to beat the bat. Stokes was unperturbed by it all, mounting his tally steadily as Michael Clarke called for a fresh missile to hand to his bowlers. Prior flicked a pair of leg-side boundaries, the second of which drawing a huge divot in watered turf as Johnson dived. He got up with a muddy trouser leg but no sign of injury. The stand was worth 76 and more than an hour had been negotiated when Johnson homed in on Prior. A few balls had reared up at the wicketkeeper's ribs, and eventually he lost composure, swishing at a ball angling across him and edging through to Brad Haddin. Australian celebrations indicated as much relief as joy. But Stokes was far from finished. A pair of pull shots for two from Johnson took him to the cusp of a century, then a glove down the leg side scuttled to the fine-leg boundary for his hundred. England's first of the series was also only the third by an Englishman in Perth since 1987 - Graham Thorpe and Alastair Cook the other two. Stokes raised his bat proudly, then rounded off the session by twice clattering Lyon down the ground. Following a nervous lunch, Australia resumed their quest for the final wickets. Clarke persisted with Lyon, and had rich reward when Stokes attempted to sweep. A thin bottom edge was the result and Haddin did wonderfully to stay low with the ball and claim the catch. Instantly any tension among the hosts was relieved. In Lyon's next over Graeme Swann completed a forgettable match by squeezing a catch to short leg. The edge was so apparent and the ball's parabola so gentle that Billy Bowden appeared to raise his finger before the ball settled into Steven Smith's hands. The end was coming quickly now, and a well disguised Johnson slower ball resulted in a checked Tim Bresnan drive and a brilliant catch at mid-off by Chris Rogers. Stuart Broad batted bravely despite his badly bruised foot but it was merely a token gesture. Anderson soon fended Johnson to short leg and Australia rejoiced. [[Test 2107: Australia 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-13 (Rogers, 1.6 ov), 2-52 (Watson, 10.3 ov), 3-106 (Clarke, 22.2 ov), 4-129 (Warner, 30.4 ov), 5-143 (Bailey, 34.3 ov), 6-267 (Haddin, 70.5 ov), 7-326 (Johnson, 88.2 ov), 8-338 (Smith, 91.5 ov), 9-354 (Harris, 95.5 ov), 10-385 (Siddle, 103.3 ov)]] [[Test 2107: England 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-85 (Carberry, 25.4 ov), 2-90 (Root, 30.5 ov), 3-136 (Cook, 48.4 ov), 4-146 (Pietersen, 51.5 ov), 5-190 (Bell, 70.3 ov), 6-198 (Stokes, 73.6 ov), 7-207 (Prior, 77.3 ov), 8-229 (Broad, 81.4 ov), 9-233 (Bresnan, 84.1 ov), 10-251 (Anderson, 87.6 ov)]] '''Did not bat: PM Siddle, RJ Harris, NM Lyon [[Test 2107: Australia 2nd inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-157 (Rogers, 43.1 ov), 2-183 (Warner, 48.5 ov), 3-223 (Clarke, 63.5 ov), 4-301 (Smith, 79.1 ov), 5-331 (Watson, 83.1 ov), 6-340 (Haddin, 85.4 ov)]] [[Test 2107: England 2nd inns partnerships|'''Fall of wickets: 1-0 (Cook, 0.1 ov), 2-62 (Carberry, 18.6 ov), 3-76 (Root, 27.3 ov), 4-121 (Pietersen, 39.2 ov), 5-220 (Bell, 59.6 ov), 6-296 (Prior, 85.2 ov), 7-336 (Stokes, 98.2 ov), 8-347 (Swann, 100.2 ov), 9-349 (Bresnan, 101.3 ov), 10-353 (Anderson, 103.2 ov)]] '''Match details *'Series:' Australia led the 5-match series 3-0 *'Player of the match:' Steve Smith (Australia) *'TV umpire:' Tony Hill (New Zealand) *'Match referee:' Jeff Crowe (New Zealand) *'Reserve umpire:' Mick Martell *'Close of play' **day 1 - Australia 1st innings 326/6 (SPD Smith 103*, MG Johnson 39*, 87 ov) **day 2 - England 1st innings 180/4 (IR Bell 9*, BA Stokes 14*, 68 ov) **day 3 - Australia 2nd innings 235/3 (SR Watson 29*, SPD Smith 5*, 70 ov) **day 4 - England 2nd innings 251/5 (BA Stokes 72*, MJ Prior 7*, 67 ov) *'Match notes' *'Day 1' *Australia: 50 runs in 9.5 overs (59 balls), Extras 1 *Drinks: Australia - 57/2 in 12.0 overs (DA Warner 25, MJ Clarke 2) *Australia: 100 runs in 20.6 overs (126 balls), Extras 5 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 63 balls (DA Warner 25, MJ Clarke 24, Ex 4) *Lunch: Australia - 107/3 in 24.0 overs (DA Warner 49, SPD Smith 0) *DA Warner: 50 off 57 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *Australia: 150 runs in 37.3 overs (225 balls), Extras 5 *Drinks: Australia - 154/5 in 39.0 overs (SPD Smith 22, BJ Haddin 6) *Australia 1st innings: 1x5 ball over (39th over, bowled by SCJ Broad, called by Umpire BF Bowden) *SPD Smith: 50 off 76 balls (5 x 4, 2 x 6) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 74 balls (SPD Smith 37, BJ Haddin 14, Ex 2) *Australia: 200 runs in 47.2 overs (284 balls), Extras 7 *Tea: Australia - 220/5 in 53.0 overs (SPD Smith 58, BJ Haddin 35) *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 149 balls (SPD Smith 55, BJ Haddin 43, Ex 2) *Australia: 250 runs in 61.3 overs (369 balls), Extras 7 *BJ Haddin: 50 off 76 balls (5 x 4, 2 x 6) *Drinks: Australia - 260/5 in 65.0 overs (SPD Smith 80, BJ Haddin 53) *Drinks: Australia - 285/6 in 76.0 overs (SPD Smith 92, MG Johnson 9) *SPD Smith: 100 off 173 balls (13 x 4, 2 x 6) *Australia: 300 runs in 78.3 overs (471 balls), Extras 9 *New Ball Taken: Australia 304/6 after 80.1 overs (SPD Smith 101, MG Johnson 19) *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 81 balls (SPD Smith 18, MG Johnson 31, Ex 2) *End Of Day: Australia - 326/6 in 87.0 overs (SPD Smith 103, MG Johnson 39) *Attendance: 21,966 *'Day 2' *Over 91.5: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - SPD Smith (Upheld) *Over 92.2: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - BF Bowden, Batsman - RJ Harris (Struck down) *Australia: 350 runs in 92.5 overs (557 balls), Extras 9 *Drinks: Australia - 366/9 in 99.0 overs (PM Siddle 15, NM Lyon 5) *Innings Break: Australia - 385/10 in 103.3 overs (NM Lyon 17) *Lunch: England - 24/0 in 6.0 overs (AN Cook 17, MA Carberry 6) *England: 50 runs in 13.3 overs (82 balls), Extras 2 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 82 balls (AN Cook 26, MA Carberry 23, Ex 2) *Drinks: England - 72/0 in 20.0 overs (AN Cook 35, MA Carberry 35) *Over 30.5: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Over 30.5: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Tea: England - 91/2 in 34.0 overs (AN Cook 42, KP Pietersen 0) *England: 100 runs in 38.0 overs (229 balls), Extras 7 *AN Cook: 50 off 127 balls (6 x 4) *Drinks: England - 118/2 in 45.0 overs (AN Cook 60, KP Pietersen 4) *England: 150 runs in 54.2 overs (327 balls), Extras 12 *Drinks: England - 155/4 in 56.0 overs (IR Bell 1, BA Stokes 4) *Attendance: 19,845 *End Of Day: England - 180/4 in 68.0 overs (IR Bell 9, BA Stokes 14) *'Day 3' *Over 70.3: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - IR Bell (Upheld) *England: 200 runs in 74.6 overs (451 balls), Extras 20 *Drinks: England - 217/7 in 80.0 overs (TT Bresnan 9, SCJ Broad 5) *New Ball Taken: England 221/7 after 80.2 overs (TT Bresnan 13, SCJ Broad 5) *Reviews used before 80th over: England 1 (0 successful, 1 unsuccessful); Australia 2 (1 successful, 0 unsuccessful) *Over 86.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JM Anderson (Struck down) *England: 250 runs in 87.2 overs (526 balls), Extras 25 *Lunch: England - 251/10 in 87.6 overs (GP Swann 19) *Australia: 50 runs in 14.2 overs (86 balls), Extras 0 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 86 balls (CJL Rogers 16, DA Warner 34, Ex 0) *Drinks: Australia - 67/0 in 17.0 overs (CJL Rogers 20, DA Warner 47) *DA Warner: 50 off 56 balls (9 x 4, 1 x 6) *Australia: 100 runs in 25.2 overs (152 balls), Extras 0 *1st Wicket: 100 runs in 152 balls (CJL Rogers 31, DA Warner 69, Ex 0) *Tea: Australia - 123/0 in 34.0 overs (CJL Rogers 42, DA Warner 81) *CJL Rogers: 50 off 116 balls (8 x 4) *Australia: 150 runs in 40.3 overs (243 balls), Extras 8 *1st Wicket: 150 runs in 243 balls (CJL Rogers 52, DA Warner 91, Ex 8) *DA Warner: 100 off 127 balls (16 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: Australia - 177/1 in 48.0 overs (DA Warner 106, SR Watson 9) *Australia: 200 runs in 58.4 overs (352 balls), Extras 8 *Drinks: Australia - 200/2 in 59.0 overs (SR Watson 19, MJ Clarke 7) *Over 68.5: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - BF Bowden, Batsman - SR Watson (Struck down) *End Of Day: Australia - 235/3 in 70.0 overs (SR Watson 29, SPD Smith 5) *'Day 4' *Australia: 250 runs in 71.1 overs (427 balls), Extras 12 *SR Watson: 50 off 78 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 73 balls (SR Watson 34, SPD Smith 12, Ex 4) *Australia: 300 runs in 78.3 overs (471 balls), Extras 13 *Reviews used before 80th over: Australia 2 (0 successful, 0 unsuccessful); England 1 (0 successful, 1 unsuccessful) *New Ball Taken: Australia 304/4 after 80.2 overs (SR Watson 86, GJ Bailey 1) *SR Watson: 100 off 106 balls (11 x 4, 5 x 6) *Drinks: Australia - 331/5 in 83.1 overs (GJ Bailey 6) *Australia: 350 runs in 86.2 overs (518 balls), Extras 18 *Innings Break: Australia - 369/6 in 87.0 overs (GJ Bailey 39, MG Johnson 0) *Over 1.2: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Over 1.2: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Lunch: England - 24/1 in 7.0 overs (MA Carberry 8, JE Root 7) *England: 50 runs in 14.3 overs (87 balls), Extras 14 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 86 balls (MA Carberry 24, JE Root 14, Ex 14) *Drinks: England - 67/2 in 21.0 overs (JE Root 17, KP Pietersen 5) *Over 27.3: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Over 27.3: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Tea: England - 95/3 in 34.0 overs (KP Pietersen 24, IR Bell 6) *England: 100 runs in 35.6 overs (216 balls), Extras 15 *Drinks: England - 143/4 in 46.0 overs (IR Bell 15, BA Stokes 17) *England: 150 runs in 46.4 overs (280 balls), Extras 16 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 62 balls (IR Bell 28, BA Stokes 23, Ex 0) *England: 200 runs in 54.2 overs (326 balls), Extras 17 *IR Bell: 50 off 81 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: England - 206/4 in 57.0 overs (IR Bell 50, BA Stokes 44) *Over 59.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - IR Bell (Upheld) *Over 59.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - IR Bell (Upheld) *BA Stokes: 50 off 69 balls (9 x 4) *England: 250 runs in 66.6 overs (402 balls), Extras 17 *End Of Day: England - 251/5 in 67.0 overs (BA Stokes 72, MJ Prior 7) *'Day 5' *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 103 balls (BA Stokes 37, MJ Prior 14, Ex 0) *Reviews used before 80th over: England 1 (0 successful, 1 unsuccessful); Australia 1 (1 successful, 1 unsuccessful) *New Ball Taken: England 278/5 after 80.1 overs (BA Stokes 90, MJ Prior 16) *Drinks: England - 283/5 in 82.0 overs (BA Stokes 93, MJ Prior 17) *England: 300 runs in 87.3 overs (525 balls), Extras 22 *BA Stokes: 100 off 159 balls (16 x 4) *Lunch: England - 332/6 in 96.0 overs (BA Stokes 117, TT Bresnan 7) *England: 350 runs in 101.5 overs (611 balls), Extras 32 Images Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.2.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.3.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.4.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.5.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.6.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.7.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.8.jpg Ashes_2013-14_3rd_test.1_slider.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.9.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.10.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.11.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.12.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.13.jpg Ashes 2013-14 3rd test.14.jpg External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2013 Test Matches Category:Test Match 2107